


New Purpose ---Bendy and the Ink machine---

by luckykitty0523



Series: Mini Story Series [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Boris - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Henry is ready to give up, Insane Alice, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Loop, Tired Bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: (This story idea doesn't belong to me but the story belongs to me.This is a story about Henry finding a way to change the loop and getting closer to freedom.)(Enjoy the story)(THIS IS A MINI STORY)
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy & Henry Stein
Series: Mini Story Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	New Purpose ---Bendy and the Ink machine---

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry swung the pipe wrench into another searcher trying to release a small bit of his frustration at his old friend and boss. Joey could have done great things if he hadn't fallen so far but Henry knew that deep down Joey would have done something but never to this extent...

"Oh, Joey...Why?" Henry spoke into the now empty halls of this hell of a studio. He slumped forward fatigue as the adrenaline from the fight had begun to fade away leaving him once again very aware of his condition. He was tired, he knew that but he was also sad and....regretful...

Henry continued down the hall until he reached the elevator with a frightened-looking Boris in it. 

"Hey buddy" Boris's head peeked from between his fingers and gained a joyful look at spotting an alive henry coming towards him. Henry gave the wolf a closed eye smile as he couldn't bear to look the wolf in the eye since he was going to fail him once again. The elevator began going up and Henry listened to sus- no Alice does her speech for the 200th time.

"Are you ready to acend errand boy? Heaven is waiting for ~..." Henry wanted to scream that they weren't going anywhere because she is a liar but he couldn't because Joey made him say what he wanted and keep quiet when he wanted. Instead, he chose to glare at the ceiling with disappointment too tired to really hate anyone at this rate. Henry choked as he was through down as the elevator fell at a fast rate. Henry closed his eyes with tears in his eyes as he heard Alice scream one last time before he slipped from reality. Henry opened his eyes and to his great surprise he woke up inside of "the inky well" as Alice called it and began to walk forward before something caught his attention. He stayed still and he heard it again, a whisper but not like the other because he could  _ actually understand what it was saying _ .

" ** H _ en _ ** r _ Y...C _ ** rE _ a _ ** _ t _ ** 0 _ R...I' _ ** _ m s _ **_ 0 _ ** rR **_ y...." _ **

Henry felt his blood run cold...creator? No one called his that unless...it is someone that can't talk to him?-

"w ** E.. ** _ a _ **_ R3...T _ ** i **_ r _ E _ d... _ I  ** _ aM  _ ** tI ** rE **_ d...s0 p _ 13aS ** e... _ H _ **_ E _ 1 ** _ p... _ **_ uS..." _ **

What? I can't! I've tried everything!!! And nothing works over and over and over...and over ...And o ** V ** eR a **_ Nd  _ ** over **_... _ **

As if the nameless voice could hear his thoughts it spoke again.

"Y **_ 0 _ u a _ r3 ... _ ** _ a  _ **_ cR _ ea _ T0r...t _ ** _ hE  _ **_ onLY oN3 th _ ** _ at  _ **_ CAn stAND uP t0 tHE  _ ** _ TR _ **_ A1TOR...J-jo3 _ ** y **_..." _ **

Henry was so confused but he knew that the voice was trying to help but there was no way to break, especially since he was just human.

" **_ I  _ ** s ** T ** ilL b **_ EL _ ** i _ e _ v **_ E iN _ ** YOu... ** h ** 3NrY **...I S ** TiL1  ** bE1 ** ie ** V ** 3  **_ cr3A _ ** t0r **.... ** "

Henry paused and waited for the voice to speak but it was gone and in its space was pure silence and even the usual whispers were gone. Henry moved forward and appeared outside the statue on the Floor 9 level. Henry blinked confused when he heard Alice telling him to go back to the elevator. He was back at the last errand Alice had him do, before the elevator. Henry's body tensed and walked forward with a purpose he hadn't had in a long time because now he had something to do...and that was to undo what Joey had done...


End file.
